The Next Generation
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: A story about The main character's kids
1. Chapter 1

Night World: The Next Generation

_Luna: So I was re-reading the 2nd__ night world book, (Rashel and Quinn to be exact) I a decided I wanted to write a FanFiction about there kids and all the other day breaker. Or at least the ones the 9 books are about. Each couples will have 3 kids… except Ash and mare have 4._

_Poppy and James: Emily, Austin, and Claire_

_Ash And Mare: Tristan, Shelbey, Chace, (Shelbey and Chace are twins) and Jeff_

_Thea and Eric: Taylor, Tyler and Tanya, _

_Gillian and David: Charles, Halee, and Charlie_

_Rashel and Quinn: Genesis, Jared, and Sarah_

_Thierry and Hannah: Nick, Faith, and Brandon_

_Morgead and Jez: Peyton, Crystal, and Dylan_

_Delos and Maggie: Kristina, Aaron, and Dantia (don-tay-uh)_

_Galen and Keller: Shae, Logan, and Abbi _

_So these are the families. There are soulmates if you want them it will be the next chapter. Review I you want it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Chapter 1: Emily Austin Claire and their soulmates**

Emily was sitting in a tree with her brother Austin and Shelbey, her brother's soulmate. Emily wished she knew if her soulmate loved her back. I mean of course he did but was he ready to admit it like Shelbey and Austin were? She watched as Shelbey's ash blonde hair was swaying in the wind. Austin held her hair back and kissed the top of her head. Why can't Dylan and I do that? Emily thought. She jumped out of the tree and landed on her feet. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked towards the mansion. She was thinking, maybe if I confess to Dylan he will

Claire and Logan were holding hands, and walking around the 5000 acres of land they had. Logan let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist. She untangled from him and stood in front of her. She smiled. He kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you Claire." She smiled a idiotic smile, and said, "I love you too, Logan."

Shelbey and Austin were talking now. Austin had said her loved her. "I pancakes you Austin." She smiled. "Huh?" He asked. "We over use the word 'love' So I replaced love with pancakes." Shelbey said. She jumped out of the tree and Austin followed her. They started walking. Shelbey sprinted to her favorite hiding place. It was in the woods and there was flowers everywhere. Shelbey had put stuff in there to make it like her. Cowgirl things, and special things from her Dad. "Why did you bring m here?" He asked. "because I pancakes you and it." Shelbey smiled. "Oooookay," He laughed dragging out the word. "Can I tell you a joke/poem?" Shelbey asked. "Yup, sure." Austin replied. "Okay, I love you, you love me. Barney gave me a HIV. It started with a hug and ended on the floor. I got raped by a Dinosaur." Shelbey said. "Wow!" Was all Austin could say. "Let's sing!" Shelbey suggested. "Sing what?" Austin asked. "Uhh, Party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus(A/n I do not own this either.)" Shelbey said. "Okay," Austin agreed.

_I hop off the plane at L.A.X a little dream in my card again,_

_Welcome to the land of fame and sex, whoo am I gonna fit in._

_Drop to the cab here I am for the first time. _

_Look to my right and see the Hollywood sign. _

_This is all so crazy everybody seems so famous._

_My tummy's turning and I feeling kind of home sick_

_To much pressure and I'm nervous_

_When the taxi man turned on the radio and the Brittney song was on. And the Brittney song was on and the Brittney song was on. _

They stopped there.

Emily stopped at Dylan's bed room door. She was scared to death. She had never confessed to a boy before. She took a deep breath and was about to knock when Dylan opened the door. "Just girl I was looking for," he smiled. The smile made Emily smile and they went into the room. "Dylan, I know you know we are soulmates. I really like you and when I see Austin, and Shelbey together I wish I could be like that with you," Emily said. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I didn't think you were ready to admit we were soulmates and I didn't want to rush you." Dylan replied. Then Emily hugged him, "So that's it? We can act kind of like Shelbey and Austin?" "Yeah," Dylan said kissing her cheek.

That night at dinner Emily sat by Austin and Dylan. Usually she would sit by Claire.


	2. Chapter 2: Tristan and Sarah

Night World: The Next Generation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Chapter 2: The Passion Between Tristan and Sarah**

Tristan and Sarah were up in the tree house they had helped Ash and Quinn built. There were so many memories. Tristan had taken his favorite pictures and collectibles. Sarah had brought things that meant a lot to her. Tristan and Sarah were on the balcony. Sarah laid her head on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan wished he could be 18 already. But he was only 16. Almost 17. Ash said if he waited till he was 18 to have sex he would buy him whatever car he wanted and a house for him and Sarah, he even said that for 14 year old Shelbey and Chace, and 11 year old Jeff. Quinn said Sarah only had to be 17. Which she was 16 like Tristan. Tristan wanted to do more then kiss and hug Sarah. He loved her. He wanted kids. Sarah grabbed Tristan's hand and took him to the couch that was in the tree house. They laid down and watched _'Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets'_ Sarah's favorite Harry Potter movie.

**3 days Later**

Today was Tristan's birthday. He tried to get his dad to make It 17 before he had sex. Ash at least lowered it to 17 ½. Sarah and Tristan laid in Tristan bed watching '_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'_ Tristan favorite Harry Potter Movie. Sarah sat in Tristan's lap and fell asleep. Tristan laid her down and laid next to her. He drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up till Shelbey screamed, "TRISTAN COME DOWN HERE!" Tristan did as she said. After all Sarah wasn't laying by him anymore.

When Tristan made it down the stairs Shelbey grabbed his wrist and led him into the living room. There were piles of present's after all each kid gave him a present and the parents gave him a present. He saw his cake on the coffee table. Tristan sat down in between Shelbey and Sarah. Shelbey handed him a gift and he opened it. It was from his dad. It was a note that said, "Just kidding, you can have sex whenever you want." "Really dad? Really?" Tristan said shaking the card. "Yup, really." Ash smiled. Tristan handed the card to Sarah. He couldn't hand it back to Shelbey, she would read it and saw things she shouldn't. The next present was from Shelbey and Chace, it was a foot ball. Foot ball was Tristan's favorite sport. His other foot ball had broke open about a year ago. The next present was from Sarah. It was a love card, and their favorite game. Not to mention a picture of them together. Tristan kissed her lips and Shelbey said, "Eww gross." He laughed and Austin elbowed her. They did it and Ash said not to. Shelbey smiled and handed Tristan the next present. (A/n I really don't want to write all the presents he got so think whatever you want). Tristan's cake was Harry Potter Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. This was Tristan's best birthday yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Austin and Shelbey

Night world: The next Generation

**Disclaimer: I do not own night world ****L**

**3: Another Austin and Shelbey Moment **

Austin was sitting in the tree with Shelbey again. "Come here Shelbey!" She heard her dad yell. Shelbey jumped out of the tree and followed her dad's voice. "What Daddy?" she asked. "Chace, told me you were kissing Austin on the lips the other day. Is it true?" "Yes daddy, but Shae and Chace do it too." Shelbey admitted. "Okay go on a play." Ash said. Shelbey ran back to Austin. Austin jumped down to see what happened. "Let's go for a walk," Shelbey sighed. "Okay, but tell me what's wrong," Austin said. "I'll tell you on the walk." Shelbey said as they started to walk. "Okay, what did your dad want?" Asked Austin. "Chace told daddy that we were kissing." "Oh. Well… did you get in trouble?" "No, but we have to do something bad to Chace for ratting us out." Shelbey said. "Okay… what do you have in mind?" "Be like Auntie Jez, and Uncle Morgead were." "Okay?" Shelbey rolled her eyes, "Replace his shampoo with hair dye, rainbow hair dye." "Okay, but where are you going to get the rainbow hair dye?" "Auntie Jez." "Okay, let's go." Austin said. They started to run towards the Mansion.

"Jeeeeeezzzzzzz!" Shelbey screamed when they got into the mansion. "WHAT?" Jez screamed annoyed. Jez's kids never left her alone and Morgead was always gone so he didn't have to deal with the kids. "Can Austin and I talk to you… Alone?" "Yeah, anything to get away from my kids." Jez said kicking all her kids off of her. They went into Shelbey's room and talked. In the end Jez gave Shelbey the hair dye.

Shelbey switched out the shampoo's. Poor Chace. He loves his Ash blonde hair. Just like Shelbey. Both of them had Ash's facial features. J "Okay, let's get out of her before Chace comes." Shelbey said grabbing Austin's wrist and dragging him to the tree again.


	4. Chapter 4: Chace and Shae

_The Next Generation_

_Disclaimer: I do not own night World _

_Chapter 4: Chace and Shae_

_Chace and Shae were in Shae's room. Chace and Shae's relationship wasn't as serious as Shelbey's and Austin's. Chace sat there clueless. He didn't know what to do. Was this normal? Were you suppose to forget everything when you got close to your soulmate? That's how Chace was. Whenever he was near Shae he would get nervous and would forget everything. Would he get used to it? Was it because she wasn't a lamia vampire like him? She was a shape shifter like her parents. And he was a vampire like his whole family. Chace wanted to bite Shae but Shae didn't want to become a vampire. What if Chace needed her. She was a cheetah after all. Even though Chace is a vampire whether he likes it or not he would come to a problem where he needed help. And Shae would be there to help him. _

_Chace always help Shae but Shae never helped him. He was independent (I'm describing someone in my school who I absolutely love to death… except Chace isn't his name) nice, wonderful. But Shae wanted to help him anyway. Chace always hid when he didn't want to talk about his problems. Shae tried to support him but Chace wouldn't let her. He was always in the same mood. She still wanted to return the favor. _

_Shae and Chace were more like one that show their emotions in dancing. It was their passion. Other then competitive cheerleading. It was amazing what Chace could do. Shae was his flyer. That's how close there were. Chace was horrible at first… but Shae was amazing and she said if Chace wasn't on she wasn't either, so they both got on the team._

_Chace had ash blonde hair like his twin and Shae had brown with light blue bangs nobody did a prank on her they did it themselves_

_FINISHED_

_A/N sorry for the short chapter couldn't think of anything. _


	5. Chapter 5: Jay and Faith

The next generation

_Luna: I am changing Jeff to Jay._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Chapter 5: Jay and Faith… In love?** "FAITH! I LOVE YOU!" Jay screamed at Faith.

"No you Don't. Don't lie." Faith sobbed.

"Faith, yeah I do! Why don't you believe me?"

" Because… I just don't I can't trust you anymore." Faith said.

Faith bursted out off the room. She went to go cry to Thierry. The only one of the male gender she trusted.

"daddy? Why would someone lie to you?" She asked, tears spilling out of her eyes and soaking her dads shirt.

"Because, they didn't think it would hurt you." Thierry said.

"But daddy. I think he is my soulmate and. and…. I don't think he notices!"

"Just tell him to his face. Everything will be alright kiddo."

"How do you know that daddy? Mommy wasn't a vampire. But both of us are how do you know?"

Thierry laughed, "darling it is the same. Look at Keller and Galen… they are both shape shifter and they have been together for a long time. That's how you and Jay will be eventually. Trust me."

"Okay, daddy." Faith said.

Faith breathes deeply before knocking on Jay's door. He answered it and they sat down on his bed. They got in a big fight. But at the end jay yelled, "CAN'T YOU TELL? YOU'RE MY SOULMATE! I DO LOVE YOU IDIOT!" Wow that really made her feel better.

"Yeah, Jay. I knew we were soulmates. I just didn't think you knew." faith said.

"Okay well lets quit fighting about it and put this behind us." Jay said calmly.


	6. Chapter 6: Taylor and Charlie

The Next Generation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Chapter 6: Taylor and Charlie**

Taylor and Charlie were sitting on Taylor's bed making out. "Tay Tay!" Taylor heard her father, Eric ask.

"What dad?" She asked.

"nothing." Eric laughed.

Taylor started kissing Charlie again. Charlie and Taylor were 18. But they loved the mansion so much they wanted to live in it forever. Charlie and Taylor wanted to kill Thierry and Hannah's kids so Thierry would give them the house to raise their children. After all they wanted more then 19. They were thinking about 30. 16 girls 14 boys.

Because they are older, Taylor and Charlie's relationship is like any normal Witch and Witch pair. Taylor loved Charlie a lot. So there isn't much to tell.


	7. Chapter 7: Tag

The Next Generation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Chapter 7 (I think): Tag**

"Tag your it!" Shelbey called, tagging Emily.

"No you are!" Emily said Tagging Shelbey.

The 2 girls went back in forth doing this until Austin yelled, "Emily your , and no tagging Shelbey anymore!"

Emily tried to tag Austin but he was too fast. Instead she just tagged Charles. She knew Charles wouldn't be able to catch any of the vampires because they were slightly faster.

Charles ran around hopelessly before tagging his sister, Halee. Halee tagged Tanya and jumped on Peyton's back so she wouldn't get tagged.

"Okay kids, dinner time!" Ash yelled.

"But daddy!" Shelbey whined.

"No buts Shelbey, Dinner time," Ash said.

"Fine!" Shelbey groaned.

"You better not act like this tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because your Aunts Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade are going to be here with, Angel, Miles, and Mark."

"Not to mention Timmy and Ro, and Blaise and Phil." Rashel said, motioning the kids to come inside. Which they obeyed to.

"Why are they coming Dad?" Jared asked Quinn.

"We thought it would be nice to have our families here one day when we go hunting." Quinn answered with a smile on his face.

"Dip-shit." Mary-Lynnette muttered.

"Daddy! Auntie Mare called you a Dip-shit!" Genesis said,

Quinn laughed, "Don't ever repeat what any of your aunts say. Especially Jez."

"What the hell, Quinn!" Jez yelled.

"See?"

Morgead and Ash nearly fell out of their chairs because they were laughing so hard at Jez and Quinn, Who were fighting verbally.

"Bitch," Jez yelled.

"Skank!" Quinn retorted.

"Okay, kids go to your rooms or your soulmates' room." Maggie said. Maggie, Thea, Mary-Lynnette, Poppy, Gillian, Hannah, and Keller, led the kids upstairs.

"Can't the girl's go to your room to talk to you?" Shelbey asked.

"I guess, but we are going to Hannah and Thierry's. Boys you can come too." Thea said.

"Nah, we guys, need guy time." Austin said.

Shelbey kicked him, "And why is that?"

"Okay, maybe we can go."

"We will go to Taylor's room," Charlie said.

After about a hour Rashel grabbed 2 wooden stakes and put them against the 2 vampires. "Stop it, now," She said. Morgead grabbed Jez and led her to the room. Rashel dropped the stakes and grabbed Quinn's wrist, and took him to their room.


	8. Chapter 8: Genesis and Tyler

The Next Generation

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy lately. But here is the Next Chapter. =D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night world **

**Chapter 8: Tyler And Genesis**

Genesis and Tyler are both really nice people. Like Thea And Eric. They love each other and care about others. Genesis you probably couldn't see being a nice person I mean her parents Are Rashel and Quinn. But Tyler takes after his dad. Looks the same and he even acts the same. Genesis had Quinn's Facial features but Rashel's Hair.

**Genesis's P.O.V**

I love my soulmate more than anything in the world. We always hang out and watch movie in my room. Always in my room because people wont disturb us because my mom makes me keep Wooden Stakes in my room, so I never get harmed by vampires.

Right now we were watching snow dogs. My favorite movie. I was laying in Tyler's arms half asleep.

I didn't stay awake for the whole movie. But when I woke up Tyler was sleeping with his arms around me. I carefully slipped out to go check what was dinner.

"Hannah, What for dinner?" I asked.

"Same thing as always for you." She replied.

Why did I always do this... I can be such a idiot sometimes. I don't see how I am a Straight A student in school... maybe my mom lies. I am home schooled like everyone else.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I know I fell asleep with Genesis right here. Where did she go? I checked downstairs and she was sitting on the couch talking to Halee. Halee was Genesis's Best friend ever. They always hung out and talked. That is when Genesis wasn't with me.


	9. Authors Note

Rawrr. Well, I'm gonna be re-writing most of my stories xD… Just to make them better & some of the chapters longer if I can :3


End file.
